The Little Pink Plus
by Ariaaaa
Summary: Aria has a secret but she knows it can't be for long. How will she deal with everything around her changing? This story ignores Ezra's new story line and has no mention of A. Basically, I miss the old Ezra, before their relationship seemed shady. I really hope you like this, it's taken a lot of time and effort. Please review so i can know what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

Ten to three. Although school didn't finish until half past, Aria knew that it was now or never to make her escape. She Stopped picking at her black nail polish long enough to raise her hand and catch her teachers attention.

"Excuse me Mr. Fitz, Please may I be excused from class early? I have to go to the doctors." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Yes, Ms. Montgomery. I will send the rest of todays task to you through your student email. I hope that your appointment goes well." He replied trying not to sound too concerned.

Ezra Fitz wasn't just Aria's English teacher or the hottest man in school, he was also the person that Aria knew she would one day marry and he felt exactly the same about her. The only problem was that he was her teacher. Aria's closest friends Emily, Hanna and Spencer all knew about the relationship and were in complete support of their best friend but until graduation, no one else, most of all Arias parents, could know.

Aria hurriedly made her way down the corridor, across the students parking lot and in to the street behind the school where Ezra parked his car. She hadn't told him but as she left his apartment that morning shed swiped the spare key with this in mind. She used the key to pop open the trunk and threw in the books shed been carrying before getting in to the front passenger seat and starting to try to read her book. In the many years that it felt like passed whilst she waited on Ezra she thought about what she was going to say and how Ezra was going to react. She could feel her heart racing as she started to fumble with the gift that she held in her pocket. Just then, Ezra came towards the car just then and waved at Aria, noticeably surprised at his girlfriend sitting in the front seat.

"Hey, baby." Aria greeted as he got in to the car.

"Is something wrong, Sweetheart? I thought you'd gone to an appointment?"

"Can you drive towards Philly and stop at a park on the way there? I need to talk to you but it can't be here."

Ezra asked no questions and began to drive like he had been told. He reached for Arias hand in an attempt to relieve his girlfriend's visible unease.

The drive seemed to last forever and they both grew more nervous the longer they sat there in each other's presence. Eventually, Ezra pulled in to a small park with a pond and a swing set. Aria knew that the humble park was exactly the setting that this discussion needed.

The autumn leaves whipped around the car seemingly dancing in the wind to an unheard song. Aria was first to break the silence, "Ezra, I've broght you hear because… I mean… I'm not sure how to say this. I've brought you this." Aria handed across her gift along with a card.

"Baby, its not my birthday and as far as I'm aware, its not conventional to buy a break-up present" he only half joked. Aria said nothing more but instead looked at him with pleading eyes until he began to open the card. This man was clearly brought up too well, thought Aria. She stopped him.

"No Ez, the gift first"

Ezra unwrapped what seemed to be a rectangular bracelet type jewelry box and looked at Aria for permission to open it. She nodded. Ezra lifted the lid to the box and saw inside, lying in the green velvet lining, a pregnancy test. It's little pink plus staring back at him. "Aria, Are you..?" She didn't look at him so Ezra took the initiative to open the card. It was a father's day card. Ezra opened the card with his growingly shaky hands and out fell an appointment card for today. That must've been the appointment she meant, Ezra thought. He read the card in his head, too shocked to really take it in.

_Ezra,_

_I've known you for two years now but from the first moment that I caught sight of you in that bar, I knew that you'd be the man I'd walk down the aisle to. I have loved you since then and I will love you until my last breath leaves my lungs. _

_I know that you may be upset about this, I hope you're not, but I want you to know that I've made the decision that I am going to keep our baby. If you don't feel you can be a part of that, I completely understand and I will never hold it against you._

_You're a great man, Ezra and I'm proud to be carrying your child._

_Always yours,_

_Aria xx_

Just as Ezra was trying to process this, Aria threw open the car door and proceeded to be violently ill on the tarmac outside. Ezra got out of the car and rushed to her side, his mind finally snapping back to reality. He held Aria's head to his chest as she cried and he placed his lips to her head to mumble the words that instantly made her know that everything was going to be okay.

"I love you and this child Aria. Yes, it's earlier than I'd have liked but I always knew it was you. I can't tell you how happy I am, honestly."

Aria lifted her head and looked him in his eyes, knowing what he said was true.

"When did you find out, honey?"

"I've known for about two weeks. I'm three and a half months gone."

How could I not have noticed, Ezra thought to himself. I'm so stupid.

"Have you been to a doctor yet? Is today a scan?"

"Todays our first scan. I went to the doctor because I thought I had food poisoning, do you remember? He looked at me and instantly knew. He did the tests there and then and told me that I was pregnant. I've wanted to tell you. I'm sorry." Aria let one tear stray from her eye and Ezra caught it with his lips as it rolled down her cheek.

"I love you, please don't apologize. I understand, sweetie." Aria smiled. "Now, my beautiful girlfriend, get back in the car. I need to go and see my baby! Oh and Aria, maybe you'd like a bit of gum?" Ezra joked with her. Aria knew then what she'd known all along. This man was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter to this! I'm really glad you're loving reading it as much as I am writing it! Please review and if you have any suggestions please do let me know. Also, start thinking of names for their baby. I have another chapter written and waiting to go up so I will do that either tomorrow or Tuesday (maybe even Wednesday, depending on work I have to do for Uni). I'm not American, I'm British so I'm trying really hard to make this authentic! Enjoy chapter 2! xx**

* * *

"Scout!" Ezra loudly exclaimed as they sat in the waiting room.

"What do you mean?" Aria said, seemingly this outburst had her a little more than startled.

"I want to call out little girl scout, as a reference to our favorite book. What do you think? Gosh, I'm so excited Aria I cant even put it in to words what this means to me."

I'm really glad he wants this but there's no way he's cursing our child with an obscure name. Its bad enough being called Aria! She thought silently to herself.

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure. Besides, you don't yet know if it's a girl. I think I want a girl though. I'd love to sit and make her little dresses."

They both imagined what a mini Aria would look like and silently awed at the possibility.

"Aria Montgomery" a friendly voice exclaimed from across the room. "Would you like to follow me?"

They all entered the doctor's office where they were introduced to Dr. Shields, a tall, thin, older lady with a warm face. Aria knew that she would like her.

"You must be Aria" She began. "Its lovely to meet you! And who's this that you've brought with you?"

"This is Ezra, the baby's father and my boyfriend." Ezra waved at the doctor looking clearly very excited by it all. Seeing Ezra like this was making Aria feel like she was about to melt. She had to remind herself that this was something he'd only known of for a few hours at the most.

"Okay Aria", Doctor Shields continued, "I'm going to give you a quick examination first to check that you're both healthy and that baby's developing well and then we're going to move on to an ultrasound. Does that all sound okay to you both?" They both nodded in agreement and Aria made her way towards the bed and rolled her top up just high enough for the doctor to do what she needed to do. Ezra followed her across and stood behind holding Arias hand and rubbing small circles on the back of it. Aria loved when he did that.

Ezra stared at his girlfriend's tiny frame lying there and found it hard to imagine that their child was inside of her.

"Aria, how far along did you think you were?" the doctor asked.

"Well, when I went to my regular GP he reckoned I was about three months, that was two weeks ago so I guess now I'd be around fourteen weeks."

"Hmm." Was all that the doctor said to the couple. "Okay, well I have a funny feeling you may be a bit further along than you think. Either that or you're expecting twins! But lets take a look, shall we?"

Ezra gripped her hand tighter in excitement as the machine flashed up and a gloopy, clear gel was put on Aria's stomach. The doctor began to move part of the machine across the gel and a blurry grey and black image appeared.

"There's your baby! Everything looks great." The doctor said after a few minutes. Ezra stood rooted to the spot, unable to blink or say anything. One solitary tear fell from his eye and hit Arias hand where he has previously been rubbing. She cried too. "Can we have a picture, please?" She asked.

"Sure, but Aria I have to tell you, you're not three and a half months gone, you're actually five and a half. I'm sorry for the mix up but really, GP's aren't trained to give a specific timeframe and your doctor shouldn't have said anything. I appreciate that you have a small frame and that that could well be the reason for the mix up. Still, your baby is healthy but I do recommend that the two of you go to antenatal classes as soon as possible and you really should start purchasing the basics. The hospital issues new mom packs but if I'm completely honest, you might find better help from family and friends or even online. I know that's a lot to take in, do either of you have any questions?"

"I think I've understood anything. Ezra, what about you, baby?" Still silence. Aria sat up and proceeded to put her jacket back on, ready to face the cold evening.

"Well anyway, here's my card. It has both my number and email address. Please, if you think of anything you'd like to ask then get in contact. Even if its just panic over what type of diapers to buy! I really am here for you both." With that they left the doctors office and collected the pictures from their scan. Aria had asked for a DVD too, she knew that hearing her baby's heart beat again wasn't something she wanted to wait for her next scan for.

They walked together to the car but Ezra was yet to speak until they got inside. "Aria, are your parents in? We're going to tell them right now. I don't want this kept a secret any longer. I saw how tiny our baby is and I want to protect them and start being a good father from now. I refuse to let out baby come in to a world where he or she thinks they are shameful to us. We're going to be a proper family and that starts now." She knew he was right even if she was scared. It was now or never. They began the hour-long drive back to Rosewood, back to the Montgomery's.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you were wanting some drama and tension, I hope this gives you that. Still really enjoying writing and, of course, reading your comments. I may consider starting something else when this is done. Its a very welcome break from uni, thats for sure! Thanks again for reading, make sure you leave a review- they keep me going! xxx**

* * *

"Ezra, we don't have to do this yet. We can have just one day to let it all sink in. I can stay at your apartment tonight and we can order a pizza. I was thinking how nice it would be if you started reading to the baby, apparently it's really good for them. We could do that tonight instead. Please Ez, lets not do this yet." Although she knew that protesting would get her nowhere, Aria thought she might as well make one last attempt to persuade her boyfriend to not tell her parents about them tonight. It was hopeless.

Ezra parked the car outside of the Montgomery family home, and took a deep breath as he exited and began the walk to the front door. Aria stayed put, afraid to face her parent's wrath. This is it, he thought as he rang the bell, probably the last night of my life. A petite woman with dark hair answered the door. Ella Montgomery was unmistakably Arias mother; they even had the same smile. "Ezra! I haven't seen you out with school in forever! Come in, Byron and I have just opened a bottle of wine." Ezra remembered that Ella had always had a soft spot for him. He hoped that would work in his favor. "Actually Ella, I've come to speak to you about something important."

"Oh, I see. It's not Mike is it? He's not failing in your class is he? We've tried to speak to him but I honestly don't know what's going through that boys mind at the moment. Well, girls I suspect. I'm so sorry Ezra, I'll speak to him again and at the very least I'll…"

"Ella, stop. I'm here about Aria, not Mike."

"Aria's failing?!" Byron entered the conversation.

"No! Aria's doing better than ever. In fact, she wrote a short story last week and the department are going to send it to a publisher along with a few other students' work to see if they can have a book made with them in it. I'm really proud of her. You ought to read her stuff. Anyway, the real reason I'm here is to ask for your approval."

"Oh, a school trip? Well as long as its not too costly, we're all for furthering Aria's education. Aren't we Byron?" It was obvious to Ezra that Byron knew exactly where this was going, even if Ella did not.

"Ella, I think I need to speak to Ezra alone. Please can you go and check on Mike."

Ella knew better than to try and reason with her husband when he wound up like this and so she quietly slipped out of the room.

"How dare you come here and ask for me to 'approve' a relationship with my daughter. I've met your type before and you will not lay a finger on my daughter. Where is she anyway, what have you done to her?"

"Sir, I promise you that I'd never hurt Aria. I love them and I always will." Ezra felt something smooth above his eye and then the room went black.

"Oh my god, Byron! What the hell have you done to him?" Ella screamed as she re-entered the room.

"She's pregnant. My baby girl's pregnant." Byron wept as he sank to the floor, still clutching the wine bottle. He hadn't meant to strike Ezra. The shock of what he had said had just been too much for the father to hear. Byron had made his own mistakes and he knew that above all else he never wanted Aria to follow in his footsteps. He'd always dreamed that his little girl would become successful at whatever she chose to do in life. Could he ever accept that what she'd chosen had been to become a mother and possibly even a wife soon after?

Ella rushed to the kitchen to grab some ice chips for Ezra's eye. Although she'd had no idea of what had been going on between the two of them, Ella was so far unaffected by the revelations. She knew that shock would hit her in time. Out of Aria's parents, her mother was definitely the more levelheaded of the two.

On her way back to the lounge with the ice chips, Ella saw what she knew to be a rare sight; Mike was sitting on the bottom step, his sister was next to him sobbing in to his chest as he held her close and tried to make her laugh, telling her what a great uncle he was going to be. Ella had to hand it to Mike; he really was shaping up to be a fine young man.

Ezra was just starting to regain consciousness as Ella came in to the room. She helped him to sit against a wall and placed the chips to the cut above his eye. There was a lot of blood but she decided that it wasn't as bad as it looked and that a trip to the hospital for stitches wouldn't be necessary.

"I'm really sorry, Byron. I never wanted things to happen this way. Aria needs your support, now more than ever. Please, do this for her. Not me."

"Well young man, this is something that you're just going to need to give me time with. Obviously, I could never force Aria to give up the baby or to deprive my grandchild of a father. Although I do not approve of this relationship in the slightest at the moment, I am prepared to give you time to prove yourself to me. I would like to see you step up to the mark as a father-to-be and to help Aria to prepare for this baby. Any scan, I want you to be there. The first kick, I want you to be there. Anything at all, you will be there. You don't want to know what I'm capable of when it comes to my little girl. If you ever hurt her then so help me god."

"I understand. Thank you sir"

"Do not make me regret this, Ezra" Byron threatened, "The police will only ever be a phone call away. You'd do well to remember that."

Aria knew that it would be now or never to make the move to speak to her parents. She got up from the stairs and Mike followed, a supportive arm slung around his sisters neck. Ella rushed to hug her daughter as the tears started flowing from her eyes. "I won't apologize for this baby for I know that he or she is a blessing to us. I can apologize for deceiving my parents though." She blurted out in between sobs.

"Aria, baby, we love you no matter what you do. We've always told you that."

As the two females bonded over Aria's newfound womanhood, Mike took the opportunity to introduce himself to Ezra properly as his girlfriend's brother rather than his student.

"Hey, what's your real name? I mean I can call you Mr. Fitz if you like but I feel like that could get a little weird for my niece or nephew to hear. For what its worth, I read my sisters journal. I've known about you for the past year and I've seen how happy you make her. She deserves that. If you ever tell her I read it I'll kill you though. Oh, or if you hurt her. Yeah, I think I'm meant to say something like that." Ezra laughed at how Mike had moments of maturity within his boyish attitude. He knew he could easily grow to like him as a friend.

"Call me Ezra. Oh, and you're so busted over her journal. She went mad at me last week for reading one of her poems that fell out of it. Better sleep with one eye open!" Ezra joked.

The family's silence united them all for a while. They were clearly all bound together by one thing, their love for this child. "Aria, I presume you'd like to stay at Ezra's tonight. I'm guessing you could do with having his support in processing all of this. Why don't we meet for breakfast here in the morning so we can talk more? Do the girls know yet, Aria?"

"Ezra is the first person I told. He only found out today. It was him who decided we were coming over here. Despite what you may think, he is a good guy and I know that he will do everything he can to prove it to you."

"I know he will honey, I'm beginning to sense that. Why don't I call the girls for you and invite them over? You can tell them all with everyone's support."

"That sounds great mom. I think I might go and pack a bag for tonight though so that I can get to Ezra's and have a bath. I'm exhausted."


	4. Chapter 4

As tired as Aria had been, not a lot of sleeping was done that night. As she was just about to nod off, Ezra had kept asking questions, having name ideas or wanting to feel her stomach and talk to their baby. It amazed him that he hadn't noticed how swollen Aria's belly had become but then he thought about the type of flowing outfits that Aria chose to wear. They eventually fell asleep at around 3am and stayed that way until they were awoken by an obnoxious ringing sound. "What the? Make it stop!" Aria groaned. It made him chuckle hearing how grumpy his girlfriend was in the morning. Ezra walked to answer the phone in the living room of his small apartment. On the other end of the line he could hear Ella sounding chirpy as ever. This was especially annoying considering that Ezra still believed it to be the middle of the night.

"Good morning you two! I'm just checking what time you were planning to come over? Tell Aria that I've made her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes and that the girls are all here." She's far too excited for ten in the morning thought Ezra as he grunted in agreement and sleepily skulked off to awaken his girlfriend. Aria had tossed off the sheet from across her body revealing to him that she was all but naked apart from her underwear. Ezra couldn't help but want to take her in his arms and fall back to sleep.

Before he knew it, he felt a pounding on his side. Aria was up and had clearly decided that she would wait no longer to start the rest of their lives. She continued to hit him with a pillow until he sat up and restrained her arms and kissed her until she surrendered. "I win." He declared proudly.

"Come on Mr Fitz. That's cheating and you know it! My moms called again, we really should get going before she blurts it out to the girls. You know what she can be like."

Upon arriving at the Montgomery's, Ezra realized that despite what had gone on there last night, he felt really happy to be going back. He held his girlfriends hand as they entered the family kitchen and were caught by five glares. Everyone but Byron had showed up for breakfast. Although Arias best friends Hanna, Spencer and Emily had known about her and Ezra for a long time, they had yet to see them together. It was obvious that the sight of them holding hands in Arias kitchen was not something they had expected. "Hi guys, I'm really glad you all came. You see.. You tell them Ez." Aria squeezed his hand hoping to give him the confidence to say it.

"Well.. Err.. I guess you've known about us for a while. Well not all of you, Ella only found this out last night but erm.. We wanted to let you all know that you're going to be aunties." Ezra recoiled preparing himself for the backlash that was sure to follow. Instead, the girls swarmed towards the couple and engulfed them in a massive group hug whilst shrieking at pitches that Ezra was sure that the neighbors' cats three blocks away had heard.

"Oh my goodness this is amazing! When are you guys due?" Hanna asked.

"Well, that's the thing. I think everyone should sit down." Aria began to tell them the story of how she had come to learn that she was much further along than she had originally thought. They were all surprised to see Ella sat beaming with happiness at this.

"You may be wondering where your father is, Aria." Ella stated. "I've sent him to the bank to get some money and if it's alright with you two then we'd like to take you shopping this afternoon and buy you a pram or a crib or whatever it is that you need to get you started. Seeing as you're so far along, we really shouldn't waste any time." Aria's friends awed at the gesture and Aria graciously accepted knowing that that would be a massive weight off of their minds.

They all dug in to Ella's famous pancakes and discussed the baby. Aria was amazed at how well this seemed to be going for them. Well, despite Ezra's head having required two pain killers that morning. She kissed the spot on Ezra's lip where he had left chocolate sauce and then whispered in his ear, "I love you Mr. Fitz." She declared proudly.


End file.
